Sand Castle
by Silver Lips
Summary: This is a story of kagomes tragic life. Oneshot InuxKag. ill never write another tragedy because i cried. THis is kind of a journal pov thing only kagome isnt actualy writing a in a journal she is telling the story. very sad flames ar welcome


This story was inspired by a song of Kanon Wakeshimas, it put me in a depressed mood and boom this tragedy was born.

~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~

_Kagome 7 years old:_

"Daddy! Daddy, watch me!" a 7 year old Kagome called to the man sitting on a bench. She was swinging at a park and her dad was sitting in the cool shade under a tree. "Daddy, watch how high I can go!" that man turned and acknowledged her by waving. Kagome giggled and looked up at the sky in wonder. Even at such a little age she wondered what it would feel like to fly. For now though this swing was good enough. Hopping off the swing little Kagome ran to her dad and threw herself onto his lap hugging him. The older man chuckled

"You ready to go, my little butterfly?" Kagome huffed and puffed out her cheeks "Daaaad, geez." He just chuckled and pinched her checks.

"How about we go get some ice cream? Just don't tell your mother."

"Okay!"

They waked hand in hand to the ice cream shop. As they started crossing the street he father looked at her and asked what flavor she wanted, "Mmm, Chocolate!" '_SCREEAACH!' then everything was a blur._ Kagome found her self on the ground a few feet from where she was with a couple scraped on her arms and knees. Panicked she looked around for her father. She found him, in front of a red car with his head and left leg at funny angles. "Daddy? Daddy! DADDYYY!"

_Kagome 13 years old:_

"_AH!" _I shot up in my bed panting, it was that dream again, the day that I saw my father die. I have been having them since the day it happened. It was okay the first two years because I got to see his face again, but over time the details got blurry and now all I see in the silhouette of a man and a gruesome picture of his dead corps. At school I put on a happy face and make people think I'm okay, at home I try to do that, so does everybody else we all fail horribly. Nobody else dreams though, in a way for a short while I was lucky because I got to be with him, now its him but I can really see him, I don't feel so okay with them now. My mom walks in the room and tells me it will be alright. We both know it won't be though, it never is. She stops rubbing my back and sighs. She tells me I have to start seeing a counselor, she won't let it go on any longer, and she won't let me try on my own anymore. I am to start in 2 weeks, one week after my 14th birthday.

_Kagome age 14 Birthday:_

I woke up that morning with no idea what was about to happen to me. Souta wished me a happy birthday with mom and gramps. I wasn't allowed to open their presents till that evening when I had my birthday. In the afternoon Souta was in the old well house looking for our cat. I went to help him and was pulled down the well by a demon. On the other side was the feudal era, 500 years in the past. I met Inuyasha that day and broke the jewel. That night I saw my father's face and the dream ended before he died, that was the reason I went back a second time. Over the year and 2 months I was there I stopped dreaming about my father, I became happy again, the real me I think, even the rest of my family became happier. I never see the counselor.

_Kagome age 15 Final battle:_

This was it, today this war finally ended. No matter the outcome it was over. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Koga, Sesshomaru, Kikyo, Kirara, and me. Today we fought for all of the people we love. We would win, we had to. Kikyos first plan had failed and naraku managed to taint the jewel shard that Kikyo had purified. She was the first one to die from a previous wound. It was then up to me to purify the jewel. Inuyasha was distraught from kikyos death for a time during battle and Naraku came after me. Kouga without his jewel shards attacked Naraku for a time and damaged him a bit we were so close to the jewel. Koga was the second to die. Naraku had stabbed him threw the stomach and then slowly painfully burned him from the inside out with miasma. It was terrible. Inuyasha came to his senses and started fighting, and I shot a few arrows, Sango and miroku took care of the demon hords and a few hits on naraku. I was distracted by Miroku almost getting killed and was once again attacked by Naraku, this time he got my arm but Sango rushed in, impaled through the stomach she laid in my arm and died. I was crying and shouting at her why! She cupped my cheek and told me it was because she had already lost her brother, she refused to lose her sister. Miroku didn't know, but kirara went mad, she managed to maul Naraku a bit and almost all of his demon hoard before being killed by Naraku. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were left fighting naraku after Miroku had reached his limit and was fighting the hoard, as was I. they got to the jewel within Naraku, and naraku went berserk. He killed Inuyasha, right after permanently breaking his sword. Sesshomaru dealt the rest of the damage while I fought to get to inuyashas dead body and the jewel. Miroku finally saw Sangos dead body and lost it, He committed suicide by sucking up Naraku, who at the time was still alive but only barley, It was too late though and him along with Naraku were sucking into the wind tunnel. The war was over and we had one, at such a high cost, I would have traded spots with any one of my friend if it meant that they could live. And then I thought I have the jewel why not wish for them back, but the jewel never gives you what you truly want. I waited to make the wish until Sesshomaru and I got back to Kiade's village. We arrived their only to discover that naraku had won the battle. The village had been almost completely destroyed, only a handful of survivors were left. Rin had died in that town, and seeing this Sesshomaru took her dead body and disappeared, tensiega would not be able to bring her back to life. Shippo, my dear Shippo, My Kit. I found him inside the hut were I told him to stay, dead, and decapitated, different parts of his body lay around him. Tensiega could not revive him either. That was the moment I could no longer stay in the village selfish or not I took the jewel and purified it. I welcomed the darkness that followed, until I had to make the wish, so many temptations, but none were the right wish, it took me three days to finally whisper for the jewel to disappear.

_Kagome 15 ¾ years old present day:_

"_AAAAHHH!" "GGRR AAAAHHH!" pant pant "AAAHHH!" _I was in a cold sweat screaming in pain and agony, terror, I was gripping the sheets so hard my hands cramped, my upper body was lifted off the bed and my teeth clenched together. The dreams have gotten worse, I can no longer return to the feudal era and I welcome the nights I dream of my father's death. I start bawling and panting, I'm in way over my head, I'm hurting my family by being here I know it. 3 months before today my mom stopped coming to my room as i scream apparently I scream for hours. This time I want to see a shrink, this time I cant, because nobody would believe me that I used to be able to time travel and that demons exist, I'd be put in the nut house. I almost wish I was. I miss, I miss, I don't really know what I miss, everything I suppose, the old me the good sleeps, my friends, my family, just everything, and the truth is ill never get it back. This can't go on.

_Kagome age 16 Birthday:_

There is no celebration, no happy birthdays no presents. I don't expect any. My family sleeps late today because I was screaming all night, 3 months ago I realized that this couldn't go on and today I am acting on that realization. I walk to the river and look down. This river used to be a lot wider and slower, now it was rushing and mad. It is the river that I sat Inuyasha into for the first time. Now it my turn, "Sit." And I jump in. 

_Kagome age 16 Birthday/Day of Death_

I am drowning and I am happy because for the first time in ages I see him and he takes my hand. We hug and I cry with happiness, we are floating through space, just like we used to. "Inuyasha" I say. And then, we kiss. And the world is right again.

~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~-._.-~

I am currently crying, I think it was beautiful and tragic and ill never write another sad one again.


End file.
